Dramione a love story that will never be forgotten
by Dramionelover19011918
Summary: Hermione and Draco are dating and trying to figure everything out
1. Dramione: The Begining

_**Dramione: A Violent Love Story that will never be forgotten!**_

_**Prologue**_

As I walked down the corridor I could see the light glow of the harvest moon in back of the twenty foot trees, dancing across the wooden floor of the school. The glow cast an eerie path of light as I wandered the halls. While I strolled through the corridor one thought keep returning to me that made me ponder my decisions this night. I was scared to admit it to anyone but I was nervous about what they might think of my new boyfriend. We have been enemies for three years now but he… changed over the summer he has matured more then I would have expected from him. He is gentler and caring instead of the idiotic person he was last year. Tonight he took me into a long passionate kiss and dazed me. I couldn't believe him he has so much charm and he is so… so… so HOT! I just don't want to be away from him but I know we must part for what will our friends think of us? An amber haired Gryffindor Princess and a blonde haired Slytherin Prince, we were just not made to be together. His father a pure blood and my parents being muggles what am I to do. Should I let love conquer all or should our families and friendships get in the way? We sneak out every night to see each other but its getting harder and harder with each passing night because my roommate is getting suspicious and I can't keep lying to her she's my best friend and what about my brother he's worrying about me a lot these day with The Dark Lord on the rise again and Serious Black out there trying to kill Harry. In the mourning I will gather my brother and friends together and tell them I, Hermione Jean Granger am in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy whether they like it or not!

_**Chapter one**_

As I gathered my brother Luke and my friends around the common room I got ready to tell them about my boyfriend Draco I was afraid because I was the youngest and only twelve years old. My brother was four years older then me making him sixteen and I was his responsibility while at school. Luke saw the look on my face and started to worry. I could see his face go from red to blue to purple and back to red as I told him about Draco and me. He gave me a twenty minute speech that I did not listen to about the birds and the bees (what twelve year old wants to hear THAT from her older brother?) then ran from the room crying because my brother was so mad at me he slapped me across the face and told me I better dump Draco if I knew what was good for me.

I ran to my dorm and locked my door behind me. I saw Ginny in there crying saying that she wanted to go home because her boyfriend was cheating on her with Lavender Brown. I told her she was better off without him and she thanked me after deciding to stay. (You see, Ginny and me are best friends. She is a year older but she treats me like her younger sister and helps me though things like my parents divorce and boyfriend stuff) "Ginny can I talk to you" I asked. "Sure what's up sis?" (Ginny likes to call me sis because we are so close) "Well Draco and I have been dating, Luke and everyone downstairs said I have to break up with him because he's no good but I think I love him." (Ginny sees the burse across my face where Luke hit me) "Who did this to you Hermione?

Was it Luke again?" Ginny said worried. "No Ginny it wasn't Luke I guess I hit my cheek on the night stand last night while I slept" I attempted to lie. "Sis you know you should never lie. First it's wrong and second you suck at it" Ginny said calmly.

"I know but Luke scares me when he's mad, when he's mad he's MAD Gin please don't tell him I told you he might get even madder." I pleaded. As I was talking Ginny got up and left to go downstairs right after I asked her not to cause trouble. As I watched from behind a post on the stairs I saw all the Gryffindor guys stand up against my brother along with Ginny and Luke backed down. I came running to Ginny who picked my up and hugged me tightly.

All the guys "asked" Luke if he had anything to say to me and he apologized to me which I thought was a little rehearsed but I accepted it because I knew that was all I was going to get. As I changed into my robes in my dorm I heard my door open almost silently and I ran to hid behind my door incase it was my brother, only to see Ron and Harry coming to cheek up on me and to see if I was ready for potions class with Professor Snape; whom I have heard is one of the meanest teachers in Hogwarts. As I was walking down the corridor with Ron and Harry they told me how Luke was way out of line and that they support whoever I decide to date and they will try and be nice to him. We walked into Potions and saw Draco in the back row with one empty seat next to him. Ron and Harry sat one row ahead of me while I sat next to Draco.

_**Chapter two**_

Harry and Ron keep a close eye on me all class. I was told to "zip it" by Snape and also had detention after school with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy who picked on me and tormented me through out the hour and a half because I was the newbie at school. I was beaten up in detention by Crabbe and Goyle who threw stuff at me and push and shoved me into walls, slapped me, and punched me. I blacked out. As I started to come to I saw one particular person in front of me trying desperately to get me to come to. As I blink my eyes he calmed down I can feel a warm sticky substance all down my face and arms. I couldn't move my left leg without wincing at the pain.

He tells me to stay still as he lifts me up and carries me to the Hospital wing. I ask "how long was I out" and he says "five minutes minimum, ten minutes maximum." "Hermione who did this to you when I got here everyone was gone" he asked as I tried to wipe the blood from my face. I was afraid to answer, I was afraid because of Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy I knew they could beat me up even worse then they already have but I know Draco needed to know. If I don't tell Draco I know there might be worse consequences down the line ones that are not even imaginable.

"Draco" I said tiredly "Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy…" That's al I remember before I saw darkness fall over me. When I woke up I was lying on a cot with twelve people staring at me, Draco, mom, dad, Harry, Ron, Luke, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone hugged me and said they were happy I was awake except Luke who stood in the corner and stayed silent glaring at me. For some strange reason I had a feeling he had something to do with my attack earlier. I asked what day it was and everyone said it was Tuesday and that I had been unconscious for three weeks and five days and that Mrs. Weasley had just arrived a couple of days ago, everyone else had been in and out between classes and Draco slept here every night. I was surprised to find out that he had been sleeping there every single night next to me.

I got out of bed and kissed and hugged him I said I loved him and I appreciate that he stayed every night there with me. He said it was no problem and that he loved me and that he would do whatever it took to win over my parents and brother. Just then my parents came over and hugged Draco. They said that they appreciated him staying with me every night while I was knocked out. Luke sauntered over and punched Draco in the face!

Just then my brother and my boyfriend started a brawl Luke punched him in the face so hard that my boyfriend was set flying into my mom and dad. Dad jumped in and punched Luke. To my surprise my father and boyfriend were fighting on the same side against my brother and we're winning on the other hand my mother was fighting with my brother on his side against my father and boyfriend! My mother was scary when she got mad and trust me she was mad. I thought my mother would win this fight along with my brother. But my brother and father work things out and agreed not to fight on the other hand my brother and boyfriend were still mad each other and stared each other down.

My brother and boyfriend were like two wolves fighting over a piece of meat. I just wanted them to stop fighting my head hurt and my stomach was killing me, my stomach was hurting from where I was kicked, punched, and slapped. I started crying as I saw my boyfriend fell to the ground bleeding and panting to regain his breath after my brother cast a spell on him which caused him to crumble onto the floor. Draco knew his leg was broken so we called Madam Pomfrey over to look at his leg and she said he wouldn't be able to walk on it for at least a week but she could fix the leg with a potion in her cupboard. She gently danced over to the cupboard and retrieved the potion only to come back a minute later. Draco swallowed the potion after my dad, Harry, and Ron lifted Draco onto a cot right next to mine. I could not sleep that night knowing what my brother did to Draco or me earlier this month when he smacked me.

_**Chapter three**_

I couldn't remember a lot since I was beaten up like the days of the week and what the day was sometimes I forgot my family's birthdays. I couldn't remember what I wanted to go get from the dorm when I was in the common room. This really scared my family and friends but there was nothing I or they could do. That's what scared them the most. Whenever we went out Draco never let me out of his sight for more than a minute because he was afraid I would get lost and he wouldn't be able to find me.

So when we went out he would say always stay where I can see you babe alright, and we would leave it at that except one day… One day I was in the park alone with Draco and the next thing I knew I was being chased down by a pair of deatheaters. I ran for my life without looking back I thought Draco was behind me while I was running but when I looked back there was no one there I was so frightened. I wanted to turn back and go find him but I knew better. Draco and I made out a plan incase anything happened like this (Draco's father is a deatheaters so he wanted to have a plan) and so the plan was we run and if I loss him to never turn back and find him I was to stay where I was. But if he lost me he would turn back as soon as he noticed I was gone. (Don't ask me why it was different for each of us I think we should both go back to find the other) So I turned back and ran as fast as I could when I found Draco I saw something unbelievable.

Right there in front of my eyes was my boyfriend being tortured by the cruciatus curse. Voldemort was standing over Draco using the curse to hurt my boyfriend. As I stood in place I heard Voldemort say where is she? Where has she gone? TELL ME, TELL ME NOW OR YOU WILL DIE! When I heard that I unknowingly without thinking stepped forward and said I'm her you big wimp and ran as fast as I could. I could hear Voldemort following me so I hid behind a tree hoping he would run right past.

He grabbed me and told me if I run he would kill me, Draco and my family. So I walked with him to where Draco was now standing. Draco grabbed my hand and held it as we shook with fear as Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at us getting ready to either kill or torture us. Just then professor Snape came up behind Voldemort and use the cruciatus curse on him. Voldemort dropped down to the ground and shook menacingly as everyone ran back to the castle.

Draco was the last one in the castle because he wanted to make sure I got in safely but I was petrified and couldn't move from behind Snape. Draco finally swung me into his arms and carried me to the hospital wing where I fell asleep and dreamed of nothing but happiness. I was then pulled out of my dream state to see the worst thing ever…

_**Chapter four**_

Mr.… Mr.… Mr. Malfoy I said looking up stunned. Just then I heard someone running down the hallway and dash in front of me protectively. I saw a younger, handsomer version of Mr. Malfoy and recognized it as Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend. Draco and Mr. Malfoy had an argument about me for ten minutes and then I felt a stinging in my right arm. When I looked down I saw red dripping down from everywhere the spell didn't just hit my arm it hit me everywhere.

I started feeling dizzy and passed out. The last thing I remembered was Mr. Malfoy laughing at Draco and me as Draco tried to heal me. I woke up the next mourning in a hospital gown and on a cot with Draco holding my hand and his head lay on my stomach while he slept. I silently and carefully crawled out of bed making sure not to disturb Draco and attempted to go to the bathroom but when I got up I felt woozy and almost feel to the floor. I realized a cold hand hit my wrist to hoist me up and back to bed and saw Luke helping me. He kissed my clammy forehead and said good mourning.

He asked where I was going and I told him I needed to use the bathroom. He helped me up and carried most of my weight until we reached the door. I told him I was fine and hobbled carefully into the bathroom and closed the door. When I was done he carried most of my weight back to my cot and laid my back down. He told me to go to sleep which I had no problem with because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold. I don't know what time it happened but while I was asleep Mr. Malfoy came into my room and tried to kill me but Draco and my brother worked together to stop him. That night I was taken back to Luke's dorm so he could keep a closer eye on me.

Draco was not allowed to stay with me though because he was a Slytherin and we were Gryffindor's. Luke woke me up first thing in the mourning and told me to get dressed I did and went down stairs only to see Draco in the common room eating breakfast. I dashed down the stairs and stumbled into his arms. I was so thrilled to see him; my day just got a little better. He gave me half of his toast and told me he had a special day planed for us. We were walking down the halls and saw Ginny running up the hallway telling us to wait.

She gave me a hug and said mourning to Draco and asked if we had been to potions yet. We said no we have no classes today and we asked why. She said that Professor Snape was expelled for something unmentionable. We stood there for 10 minute mouths ajar then finally thanked Ginny for filling us in. She then ran down the hall to see Harry and Ron. Draco and I walked down to the lake talking about what Snape could have done. We had no clue but it was fun to pretend and laugh together again. "Hay Hermione" Draco said "I think Luke is starting to get over the fact were dating." As Hermione skipped along she tripped and fell when she looked up she saw…..

_**Chapter five**_

Pro…..Pro… Professor Snape. Snape was glaring down at me waiting for me to get up but I was too afraid to. Professor Snape scared me and I didn't want to cause any trouble. Draco picked me up and set me on feet after he saw I would not budge. By then Snape and gotten annoyed and looked like he was ready to smack me across the face. He took a step forward and I took three back.

I started to look around me and saw rocks and water, I started to run toward the lake but I was grabbed by my ponytail and yanked to the ground I yelped out in pain as my head and knees started to bleed. My knees scraped across the sharp jagged rocks, and Snape keep pulling my hair and said if I try that again he would kill me. That's when Draco stepped in and said she's only twelve let her go. That's when I saw a rock get hurled across the grounds and hit Snape in the head making him let go. I couldn't see who threw the rock but I had a feeling who it was.

Harry came out of the invisibility cloak and hugged me and asked if I was alright I said yes while I tried to stop the bleeding. It was no use I had three spots to try and stop the bleeding and only two hands. My knees just stopped when my head started to really bleed. I was rushed into the hospital wing where I was fixed up and taken care of. I was glade I had really good friends/boyfriend and a brother who I believed loved me no matter how mean he was to me. Any way when I go home for Christmas mom and dad are going to hear about what a _great _job he's been doing taking care of me.

I gave up and stayed in my dorm almost all day except when I had class then I had Draco walk me to class. I kept having flashbacks to getting tormented by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who Draco took care of and were _magically_ hung by there feet in a tree. Of coarse Draco was blamed and had three months detention till curfew. So I never saw him except in potions. Draco also couldn't walk me back to my dorm so I sat outside the detention room until nine then he walked me back to my dorm.

One night though he was held up and I had to get ready for the Yule ball and I went back to my room but I was snatched in the hallway and tied up with duct tape across my mouth there the person left me. I silently sobbed into my shirt until I heard someone walk by I was afraid to make noise incase the person was back but I heard a knocking at the door and I tried to scream but only a muffled noise came out that was just loud enough to get the person's attention. They opened the door and there in the doorway stood Ginny and Draco. They franticly unbound my hands and feet and mouth while they cried to themselves for not noticing I was gone for two days. They hugged me and carried me to my room where I slept for a full day. I was so exhausted, hungry and thirsty I had not eaten, drinkin', or slept the two days I was bound and I could hardly walk. When I tried I nearly fell down if I did not have help.

_**Chapter six**_

I wake up every day with someone different standing over me for example: my brother, Draco, mom, dad, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all ready to help me get out of bed the first week after I was found. Even though I never knew who was going to be next to me when I woke I knew that I would be able to see the one person I desired most to see, Draco. Luke and Draco, I noticed were getting along better then ever. Ever since Mr. Malfoy tried killing me they have become almost….friends. When Draco wasn't with me he was with Luke or the professors because he had detention.

Everyday Draco and I would go to Hogsmead and buy two butter beers and talk about class that day. While I was waiting I saw two people come in that I recognized but couldn't believe it. There in front of me was Harry Potter (it was the person he was with that surprised me) and Serious Black. The guy that was threatening to kill Harry stood next to him and they were talking as if he was Harry's uncle or something.

Harry turned around when he heard a glass shatter on the ground and saw me, mouth gaped open, and he ran over to me and brought me upstairs to explain. Serious followed us as we went up to the loft. Hermione it's not what you think he's….he's my godfather. I was just getting to know him. I'm sorry you had to find out like this Hermione but I didn't want anyone knowing because they might turn him over to the dementors, or thrown back into Azkaban.

Okay Harry I won't tell I said and the next thing I knew was I was being bombarded with hugs. Harry and Serious said thank you and left. Draco found me an hour later in the same spot I first saw Harry and Serious. He asked how I was and I said confused and tired. He said lets get back to the castle so we walked along till we reached our towers and said goodnight. He kissed me on the cheek and stalked back to his dorm while I attempted to head back to mine. You see Harry was waiting for me I could just feel it so it tried to sneak in but failed miserably. He was just sitting there staring at the door. I could have guessed he had been there since like one o'clock because he was hardly blinking but was very antsy. I keep my head down and walked right passed him, I mumbled hello, and went to my dorm. I knew what was awaiting me.

Draco had found a secret passage way from the Slytherin boy's dorms into the girl's dorms in the Gryffindor tower. We had spent the last couple of nights together without letting anyone find out. Ginny had been sleeping with some of her friends in their dorms and I was never invited to the sleepover so I had my own little party with Draco. We had two beds in the dorm he would sleep in Ginny's while I sleep in mine. We went to breakfast together and class together and to my dorm together. I loved my life with Draco. Until one night…

_**Chapter seven**_

Draco was sneaking down into my room. I heard a knock at the door and went to go open it on the other side was Mr. Malfoy. I tried to close and lock the door but he was stronger then I was. He threw open the door knocking me into my bed. Draco still hadn't shown up and I was getting worried, he had never been this late before. Mr. Malfoy laughed at my pitiful attempt to scream for help but I couldn't make a sound. I tried to run but tripped and fell right next to his feet. He stalked over to my door and locked it saying no one is getting in or out.

I was terrified and wanted out I scrambled to the door. I clawed at the lock to try and open it but was kicked in the side and told to get back. He tormented me by letting me almost get the lock undone and then kicks or slaps me. He tortured me by hurting me. I swear I almost got out when his back was turned but I was not quick enough. I tried one more time and got the door open about an inch then screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard footsteps and a door slam in my face.

I remember waking up with a broken nose in my room surrounded by my classmates. I remembered that I was kicked in the face right before everyone broke down my door. Everyone pushed and shoved to see what was happening but of coarse he was gone the only trace of him my distorted dorm and a broken nose. I was immediately rushed to the hospital wing where I was given an elixir to fix my nose. My leg was also broken in six different spots and my arm was shattered. I was in the hospital wing for three weeks. I never saw what happened to Draco. I loved him but I never saw him again I figured he was kidnapped by his father or Voldemort. I didn't want to believe it though, I cried myself to sleep every night and dreamed only about him and someday finding him.


	2. Dramione: Finding my boyfriend

**Dramione: finding my Boyfriend**

_**Prologue **_

As I cantered along the brick driveway toward Malfoy Manor I spotted a small little boy about the age of four with the same exact eyes, mouth, ears, nose, and hair as my Draco. I considered a thought that popped into my mind but pushed the thought aside as tears started trickling down my cheeks. The boy saw me and darted toward the house. Suddenly the door to the house unlocked and opened presenting a small, frail man before me. I shuddered at the thought of this man being the house keeper and looking like he hadn't eaten in years. I asked if the man had seen Mr. Draco Malfoy and he said that he was at school and was not expected home for another month. I turned and dashed down the driveway as tears threatened to spill over and crash down my face. I ran back to the end of the driveway where I gently let myself collapse to the ground and allow myself to cry. The same thought keep accruing to me that the four year old boy could be Draco's son but I would not allow myself to think like that especially in the state I was in. _He could be Draco's younger brother _I thought to myself. I heard little pattering of feet come up behind me and then stop. The young boy came over to me and sat down. "Are you alright miss, are you here to see my daddy"? He asked. What's your name I asked the kid? He said his name was Nikolie James Malfoy then said his dad was…. was... Draco. I could not move I was so shocked to hear my boyfriend had a four year old son.

_**Chapter one: Everything changes**_

Who's your mommy sweetie? I asked Nikolie. He said that his mom was Ginny Weasley and that he only saw her on the holiday breaks because she went to school. I said I knew her and that she _was _a good friend of mine. I got up and said I better be going he hugged me tightly and said goodbye. I ran all the way back to school and never stopped I was so angry with Ginny and Draco how could they do this to me?

He never even told me he had a child! I ran into school crying and was ready to pass out from exhaustion and anger. That's when Luke found me crying on the staircase in the main room. He hugged me and asked what was wrong, I told him nothing and to get lost but he sat there and glared at me.

I got up and ran to my dorm and saw Ginny reclining on my bed as if she was Queen Sheba or something. I slammed the door which made her jump. "What's wrong sis?" she questioned me. I asked "How's your son Nikolie, Ginny?" and she nearly snapped her neck from how fast she flipped over. "What are you taking about?" Ginny answered. But I could see it in her face she was lying to me. "You know you should never lie sis. First it's wrong and second you suck at it." I mimicked her.

She glared at me as if I had just smacked her across the face. I glanced back at her and strutted out of my dorm without looking back. I walked down to Hagrid's house and asked if he knew anything about Draco. He said he had not. I then ran back to the Malfoy's Manner and barged into the house only seeing…seeing Draco my Draco but he was tied up with his mouth bound. I quietly ran over to him and unbound his hands and feet. He told me to go but I would not leave without him just after finding him.

_**Chapter two: Unbelievable **_

I grabbed his hand and went to turn around but when I did not two inches from my face was Gellert Grindelwald, one of Voldemorts followers. He took my by the neck and picked me up off the ground until our eyes met. He asked me what I was doing but I spat in his face that's when I remember being airborne for a minute then hitting sold concrete.

I was still conscious after that but I thought if I remain still as if I am dead I won't be killed. So that is what I did. Draco came running over to me and cried but I could not move for if I did that would be the end of me. Gellert on the other hand laughed and dragged Draco back over to the corner where he was bound up again with ropes and wire.

I was then dragged from the room and my body was thrown into the dungeon next to a young boy's body, I realized the body was Nikolie Malfoy's body. He looked so peaceful there but he looked so sad as if he knew he would never see his mother or father again. I shed a few tears but then heard someone coming down the stairs. I heard Draco crying and Gellert laughing. Draco was thrown into the same cage with us where he balled on top of my body and little Nikolie's lifeless body.

When Gellert left I hugged Draco and said I was alright I just played dead so I would not be killed. He then squeezed me until I was unconscious. When I woke up I heard six people standing over me so I kept me eyes closed and my breathing shallow. I only recognized three of the six people and the people I recognized were: Draco, Ginny, and Voldemort.

Voldemort was telling Draco and Ginny to kill everyone at Hogwarts, when they turned around I grabbed my wand and cast the cruciatus curse on Voldemort because I knew it was the only was Draco and Ginny could escape but instead they cast the cruciatus curse on me.

_**Chapter three: Unexpected **_

I yelled to Draco to stop. But he didn't, I tried again only yelling "I'm pregnant with your baby STOP!" that stopped him and Ginny. I then heard a very strange but evil laugh come from behind me then I was kicked in the stomach by Voldemort. Draco ran over to me and blocked another fatal blow to my stomach and was kicked in the head. I heard cries right next to me but I could not see anything. My stomach and head was killing me.

That's when I was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. When I woke Draco was standing over me with blood all down his face and his eyes red from crying. I could not tell what he was crying from the blow to his head or finding out about me being pregnant. He told me to lie down after I tried to get up. Then I remembered that I was kicked in the stomach and asked Draco if he knew if my baby was alright. He said no that it was too early to tell.

Then he asked how far along I was and I said two weeks but I have only known for a week. "I wanted to surprise you!" I explained to him as he darted out the hospital wing crying. I went to dart after him but I was stopped when Luke grabbed my wrist then I collapsed to the floor because of excruciating pain. Luke freaked out and ran away thinking he caused me all the pain. I tried to get up again but it was no good I just laid on the floor and gave up.

I heard the double doors open and someone gasp. I tried to look up but I could not see anyone. I was then grabbed my waist and carried to the bed. I complained that my stomach hurt and the person got me water I could not see what was going on I was completely blind. I was scared and screamed out for Draco every time my stomach hurt, but there was always the same result no answer.

_**Chapter four: Tough Conversation, Tough Day**_

I finally went back to my dorm three days later and I still had not heard from Draco. I went up to the Slytherin House and knocked on the door. Professor Snape, who was allowed to come back to Hogwarts, opened the door.

He smirked at me and then pulled me inside.

On the couch sat Draco, his eyes red and his cheeks wet. I walked up to him and asked if I could sit down, he said sure. The first thing out of his mouth was "Are you going to keep this baby?" I said "Draco I want to talk about this with you but you must not get upset or mad at me. Okay?"

He nodded and I continued to speak. "Draco I want to keep this baby and I would like you to be with me every step of the way that way our son or daughter will have a father."

I knew he was about to get up and storm off but Snape pulled him off to the side and said "Draco I lost the one I love because I did not want to be a father to her son. She told another man it was his after I took off and left her. That was the biggest mistake of my life."

Draco galloped over to me and sat down and explained how he did not want a child because he was not ready for one but he would be there to support my choice every step of the way. I stood up and hugged him I so happy that he supported me but I knew we would still have to talk some more on this topic once everything calmed down and we were alone.

Not even an hour later I was snatched by the wrist and pulled into a small room. I knew the voice very well but I could not see anything. The voice said "Are you really pregnant or are you just trying to keep Draco to yourself?" I knew that I should not lie to this person because they could hurt or possibly kill me so I told them the truth.

_**Chapter five: The Truth**_

"No I'm not pregnant, I thought I was but I'm not!" I said with tears rolling down my face. Then I felt a cold hand smack me then my face felt warm. I felt blood rushing down my face then I was left alone crying and bleeding in a dark room with the door locked. I sat down on the ground and buried my face in the dress I was wearing, just crying.

I was found two days later when Harry came looking for me and heard someone crying. I sat Harry and all my friends down and told them that I thought I was but I was not pregnant and that Draco does not know yet so don't say a word to him. Everyone helped me out by not saying any thing but Draco knew something was up. When I walked down the halls I would hang my head down low and ignore him.

I was proud to say that during potions class though I told Draco about what was happening with us. He was so mad at me I thought he was going to kill me right there and then. That was until I heard the door open and saw someone I thought to be dead but was alive and healthy right in front of me. "Mr. Malfoy" I stammered as I backed up toward the doorway.

"I thought I got rid of you last year young lady!" he screamed in front of the entire class. "I can assure you I am alive and well as ever for now anyway. But it looks like your son was about to take care of me so carry on Draco. DO IT! GO ON, DO IT!" I screamed. He was so shocked he could hardly move. I then got close enough to the door and was able to make a break for it before they could kill me.

I ran to my brother and told him about me being pregnant and before I could finish he told me how irresponsible of me it was to get pregnant at twelve years old. He said I was going to be on the first train home in the morning to go back to mom and dad's house. That's when Luke got up and left without me telling him that I was not pregnant anymore. I ran to Draco and told him that Luke was forcing me to go home because he found out that I _was _pregnant.

Draco hugged me tight and told me it was alright that no matter where I went he would follow me and bring me back. He apologized to me and said that was a stupid stunt he pulled during class earlier. That's when I collapsed to the floor.

_**Chapter six: Trip Home**_

When I awoke I was on a train I asked where the train was going and I was told to London. I started freaking out when I was told this but I immediately calmed myself for I had a plan. When I arrived at my parent's house I was welcome home with cold shoulders. I was told to go to my room where I "unpacks" and then went down stairs for dinner where I knew there would be an intervention.

While I walked down the spiral staircase I heard my mother crying in the kitchen. I also heard father asking question and saying "why Hermione, why our little girl?" and then start crying too.

I walked into the kitchen and sat my mother and father down and said "Luke was lying I'm not pregnant, I was but then I lost the baby. Luke never even let me finish the conversation he just left." After that, my parents still would not believe me and told me I was not part of the family anymore, I was disowned by my parents.

I went upstairs and dragged my unpacked suitcase down the stairs. I also had some more reading books that I was taking in a small backpack. I left the house slamming the door behind me. As I was walking the quite lonely streets I was grabbed from behind and dragged by a man. I knew it was a man because he kept telling me not to scream or he would slit my throat.

When we finally reached a house he told me to walk through the door, which I did. When he turned on the lights I could see his face. His face was beautiful, he had light blue eyes the color of the sky and messy brown hair that just made you die at the sight of it. I felt my legs start to go uneasy as I looked at him. He glared at me but not so I feared him so I almost pitied him. He grabbed my waist as I started to fall and loose my balance. He giggled and smiled a sweet and loving smile.

I asked him his name and he said Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald please to meet you Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. I stared at him in total shock and asked what he meant because I was not married to Draco. He whispered so I almost could not hear that he had been watching me for a while because…he loved me. I tried to dart out the back door but he was faster then I was and he pushed me down to the ground and started to kiss me I pulled away and spat in his face. He did not like that, that's when I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up the stairs to his bedroom.

_**Chapter seven: Fling over Time to Met the Devil**_

I was tugged along the narrow rock road on my knees. I was told I was going to meet the "King of Everyone and Everything" that's when I knew where I was going and that I had to try and get away. I screamed which made him stop then I "fainted" which freaked him out so he tried to wake me up.

Don't ask me why but it seamed he actually cared about me. He could not wake me so he picked me up and sat me in the grass where he stared at me as he was bandaging me knees and legs up. I knew I should keep my breathing shallow and not move that much.

He started weeping into my hair and started apologizing to my almost motionless body. I was then picked up and carried away from the grass after I heard some nasty profane language and some spells being cast. I was taken down to a lake and set in the boat house under a blanket as Gellert ran back to the spot we had been previously.

That was when I took advantage of being alone and escaped. I ran out of the boat house and down to the Amtrak Station to platform 9 3/4. I then shortly later arrived at a strange looking building. It looked familiar but wasn't. I ran into the building where I saw Gellert, Draco, and Voldemort talking about me. Gellert was explaining how he left me in a boat house. Draco said that I was at my parent's house and Voldemort turned around to see me back out the door.

He used the cruciatus curse on me to stop me from leaving. I spun around in ways I never though possible in excruciating pain. Everyone except Draco was laughing as they enjoyed my pain. Draco ran over to me and tried to help. He yelled "STOP IT! DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART! STOP!"

After they stopped they told Draco to take me before they changed their minds. When we got back to Hogwarts he set me down on the sand by the lake and told me "I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you it like the first time. I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter."

He told me he loved me and would do anything for me. I got up and left because I knew what he said was a lie. That was the end of us until one day while I was reading my book.

_**Chapter eight: Stranger is too familiar**_

Walking down the corridor to class I was grabbed and pulled into the bathroom. I had a hand covering my mouth and was terrified that's when I saw a face I knew so well. I saw an older version of Draco. There in front of me stood a nineteen year old Draco. I was so shocked that I nearly collapsed but was steadied by him.

I was told to shut up and not to talk or act like a fool. I asked him his name but he slapped me across the face and told me to shut up again, just then I felt blood fall of my face. I gasped when I realized this was the person who pulled me in the closet earlier this year. He slapped me across the face again. I tried to sprint out of the room but was grabbed by the hair and yanked back.

I heard the bathroom door open and then pulled into a stall. I heard Draco ask if I was in here. I yelped as my ponytail was almost pulled out of my head warning me not to talk. Draco kicked in the stall door in only to see my nearly crying from how much my head hurt. I heard something I was not sure about come out of Draco's mouth then the person behind me disappeared.

Draco asked me to walk with him as he explained the person I'd just met was his older brother Jesse. I ran away to my dorm where I could process all of the shock and information. I was busy studying when my door opened I was to busy to look up to see who walked in. I was snatched from behind and dragged out of my chair. The person stood me up on my legs and then leaned in and kissed me.

I saw who the person was and smacked him across the face as he attempted to kiss me. "Jesse!" I screamed as he shoved me down on the ground after I smacked him. I feared my life right then. I feared my life because Jesse had taken out his wand and had it pressed against my throat so I could hardly breathe. As I was forced against the ground something happened…

_**Chapter nine: The birth and the shock**_

*Nine months have gone by since Hermione thought she was pregnant*

I felt a terrible cramp then I was rushed to the hospital wing by Jesse where I gave birth not to one, not to two, but three healthy babies. Two girls and a boy, the boy was the runt of them but I loved them all. I had the nurse go get Draco but don't tell him why. He came rushing into the room with total fear on his face which was washed away by pride as he saw me holding our three little bundles of joy. He then noticed Jesse standing by my side and fear washed over his face again. He asked Jesse what he was doing here the asked me what we were going to name then and I said you name your son while I name our daughters.

Jesse said that he was there when I went into labor and that he brought me here. Draco decided to give up and said to be he had decided to name our son Damon Alexander Malfoy and I decided the oldest would be named Cassandra Ann Malfoy and the middle would me Elizabeth Grace Malfoy. We were able to take the babies back to my dorm until Professor Dumbledore was able to get us a dorm together with a small nursery off of the dorm for the babies.

I was so shocked to find out I was pregnant because my stomach never got bigger and I never craved food. I thought at first that the pregnancy test was wrong but I guess I was the one wrong. I did not get much sleep because of the triplets but you know what they were my kids and I loved them. Draco was up along with me I would try and quiet them down while he made the formula or he would change the diaper while I slept. I was so thankful for him to be around. The triplets were born on Draco's fourteenth birthday (June 5, 2011) at 6:20 in the evening.

As we watch Cassandra, Elizabeth and Damon grow we observed that the kids only looked like me. One thing I noticed was that they had the same eyes and hair as Gellert. I prayed that this thought was not true but I also knew it had to be true for they only looked like Gellert.

One day while Draco was at work and the kids were home I told them to get their coats and we took a ride over to the Malfoy manner where Gellert was living. I banged on the door and Gellert answered the door. He was taken by surprise and then invited me in.

We talked in the foyer while the kids ate in the kitchen. We talked about how the kids might be his and that they looked more like Gellert then they did Draco. He started crying and I got up gathered my children and left town never to look back on this dreadful city again.

_**Chapter ten: Away from the City**_

I found a small cottage away from all the distractions in Coventry I never forgot my past because I would fall asleep every night crying because I missed not having the warm body of my boyfriend sleeping next to me. Cassandra took it the hardest because she went everywhere with Draco whether it was going to work or to the store or even visiting old friends at Hogwarts.

She cried in my lap every night and refused to go to school. One day when she finally decided she would go to school, her, her brother and sister walked to school and around three-thirty when school got out Damon and Elizabeth came galloping up the street but Cassandra was not with them.

I ran out of the house and asked them where Cassandra was they said they had not seen her all day except when they walked to school this morning. I ran next door to our neighbor's house and asked if she could watch Elizabeth and Damon. She said sure.

I took the first train to London and went to our old house, there I saw Draco sitting in front of the fire with a picture of the family crying to himself. I asked where Cassandra was and he said he had not seen her since she was taken away from him five years ago. He asked why, what happened to her and I said she ran away this afternoon. He looked up at me in complete despair.

He jumped up and grabbed the phone calling a number I could not remember. Someone answered and Draco spoke quickly then hung up he ran for his coat then told me to come on I ran after him as he ran toward Malfoy Manner?

That's where I saw Gellert and Cassandra playing football (soccer) in the gigantic front yard. She saw me and ran but Gellert caught her waist. She started to scream bloody murder then bit his arm and ran way. Gellert held his arm as a profuse amount of blood came pouring out as he ran to grab Cassandra.

Draco sank down on to his knees and cried. Cassandra heard him and ran over to him screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" He gathered her up in his arms and told her it was alright and that he loved her. Tears started to flow down my face as I knew what I had to do.

_**Chapter eleven: What I had to do.**_

Draco asked Gellert and me to join him in the house. Cassandra followed until she was told to go to the top floor of the manner. Draco got down on one knee in the foyer and asked me to marry him. I said yes and started to cry. He had us sit down on the sofa and asked a very important question: Are the kids mine he asked and I had to answer honestly.

"No, Draco they're not something happened one night when I ran away from my parent's house and Gellert found me. He did something unmentionable that night to be. But they are not yours they are HIS (Hermione said in the most aggressive voice she could manage.)"

Draco got up and tackled Gellert to the floor killing him when Gellert smashed his head open on a dresser. Draco and I heard a scream come from the top floor and ran. There we saw Voldemort hanging Cassandra by the hair until they were eye to eye. I let out a scream then I was taken over by adrenaline and tackled Voldemort to the floor where Draco came in and grabbed Cassandra. He used a spell that killed Voldemort but before the spell reached Voldemort he pulled me in front of him and the spell killed Voldemort along with me. The last thing I remember was Cassandra scream and Draco hurl himself down onto my lifeless body for one last time. Or so he thinks…


	3. Dramione: The Seer

_**Dramione: The Seer**_

_**Chapter One: The Vision**_

Carefully watching over the triplets at the funeral was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I heard the triplets let out huge sobs as they watched their mother be brought down the isle in a casket. I was awake for nights just thinking about the lovely mother of my children. No one in the family ate or slept we all just sat in front of the television on the couch and daydreamed about our time with Hermione. No one moved. One day while thinking I stood up and said firmly "you will go to school today and eat something and you will enjoy yourselves with soccer after school! I don't want to see you home until dark. Do you understand me?" The triplets glanced up at me in awe as they quickly scurried off to their rooms to get dressed in their uniforms. I heard them start laughing when they came running down the stairs as Damon tried to trip Elizabeth. That was when I realized that Hermione had been gone for over a year and that we all had to move on.

As my kids walked up the street I say a huge grin on their faces and smiled at the thought of my kids being happy. But for how long my mind questioned? I left my kids home with the one man I trusted most of all, Remus Lupin as I went off to work for the first time since Hermione had run off with my children that dreadful afternoon six years ago. When I walked home I heard the door of my house open and Remus yell out that Cassandra had fainted. I darted to the house where I saw my eldest daughter on the cold wooden floor. I ran up to her with a cold cloth in my hand and carefully set it on her head as her eyes started to flutter open. She looked at me with tear filled eyes and say "I saw you dead daddy I saw you killed by Voldemort how are you here if I saw you die?"

I looked at her as I realized instantly that my daughter had the gift of sight and could see the future. I knew that Hermione was a seer and that I was not very shocked to hear this but scared because I knew that she might be able to live though them because of her age and her not being mentally compatible with the strength of her visions. I felt my eyes start to go misty as I stared at her. I took her up into my arms and said it was going to be alright as I ascended the stairs to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold in a deep sleep. I heard the door open and heard Remus ask if she was alright. I explained that we were the only ones who could know that Cassandra was a Seer.

Remus looked at me shocked and I noticed one tear fall down his cheek as he realized she might not live through the visions. I gave Cassandra a kiss on the forehead and left so I could put the other to bed. When I woke up the next morning I saw Damon in Cassandra's room shaking her violently for she would not wake. He was crying and trying to wake his sister. We both could not hear a heart beat. I ran over to my potions cupboard and grabbed an elixir which as soon as it touched her lips started her heart. She woke with a start as her brother ambushed her with hugs and kissed. Elizabeth and Damon refused to go to school so they could stay with their sister all day. I unfortunately had to go to work because if I did not we would loss the house and everything and Lupin had to go to teach at Hogwarts.

_**Chapter Two: The Kidnapping **_

As Cassandra grew she went to Hogwarts and was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. Elizabeth into Slytherin and Damon was sorted into Gryffindor. I was so proud of them but I was so nervous when it came to my eldest because she still had no idea about her gift and she had not had another vision since that night. What she told me rang in my head again. _"I saw you dead daddy I saw you killed by Voldemort." _I wiped away a stray tear as I heard the door bell ring. At the door I saw someone I wanted to see the least. In front of me stood my older brother Jesse. He asked what was wrong as he saw tears falling down my cheek. I told him everything since Hermione's death. He looked at me in awe and caught me as I started to collapse to the floor. He carried most of my weight back to the couch and asked if Luke knew.

I told him I doubt it and then it dawned on Jesse as he saw the girls' clothes on the floor. "Draco where are the kids?" Jesse asked. I told him that they were at school and I also explained to Jesse that Cassandra was a Seer and asked if he could keep an eye on her. I froze with fear as I was told by my brother that he had not seen the triplets for a week or two. Then Cassandra's voice spoke in my mind "_Daddy help us… Voldemort had one of my ex-best friends kidnap us when we went to Hogsmead two weeks ago. Please daddy help us. Damon is horribly injured from trying to protect us. Help! _" I collapsed to the floor as an image of my children played across my mine.

"Draco!" What's wrong come on lets get you to the hospital. "NO! Jesse! My kids are in danger we have to rescue them now." I darted for my coat then only to late realized it was a portkey and I landed right next to my son. I unbound his hands and we worked on the girls' hands. I told them to get back to my coat as I saw Voldemort canter out of the corner. They dashed for the coat and that was when I saw them disappear everyone except Damon who stood behind me and watched my back. I yelled at Damon for not listening and he only screamed back by saying "I'm your son, I lost my mother and there was nothing I could do I'm not leaving here without fight with you. I'm not losing you too; you heard Cassandra's vision last year."

Tears flooded my eyes as I realized this was what Cassandra saw last year. I feared for my son's life for he was only twelve years old and had never even lived yet. That's when I spoke up and told Voldemort a very important question; "You can kill me if you leave my family alone and let my son leave here untouched." I heard Damon scream as Voldemort took him by the arm and apparated him back to the house. I looked up as I saw darkness start to fall over me slowly. I awoke in a damp room on the concrete floor. I knew I would never see my family again but I also knew my brother would take care of them.

When I looked around I saw a young girl about my age and I realized the young girl. I never thought I would see this girl again but there six feet away from me was Hermione Jean Granger holding my son Nikolie James Malfoy. I stared in disbelief as I took hold of them. Both of them I thought to be dead but were clearly alive but just barely. They were sick and freezing. I took out my wand and conjured up two coats to try and warm them. They both explained how Voldemort had used the resurrection stone on them to bring them back to life because they had an important job to do.

_**Chapter Three: The Confusion**_

I was questioning this statement because I could not believe that Voldemort would bring back the very people he killed to begin with. Just as I was thinking that I saw one other person come in and walk through the cellar doors. There in front of me stood another person who was buried six feet under sold ground in Godrics Hollow Cemetery, "Gellert, How?" I stared at him in awe then I thought resurrection stone. He came over to me and kicked me with full force in the stomach screaming "this is what you get for killing me you jerk!"

I don't remember anything after that but I remember waking up to me in my bed at my house with my family sitting around me sleeping. I wondered how I got home but I never questioned it because I was with the very family I thought I would never see again. I started to get up but someone stopped me quickly. I looked into the bloodshot eyes of my son Damon. He looked at me with concern in his eyes as he helped me up and carried most of my weight to the bathroom. He gave me a quick hug and helped me back to bed.

I read one of my favorite books, _The Da Vinci Code_ by Dan Brown, while everyone slept silently in their chairs. One of the first things I noticed was that Cassandra was the first one up because she nearly had a heart attack when she saw me reading my book. She woke up everyone in the room when they heard her scream her high- pitched obnoxious scream. I was bombarded with hugs and kisses from everyone. One thing I noticed was Damon and Jesse trying to usher everyone away so I could breathe then Jesse came over and gave me a hug and said "Welcome back we lost you for a minute there, we found you outside an ally on 5th Street."

Walking down the stairs had become a difficulty in its own and then the thought came to me _I'm going to have to climb back up those stairs later. _I decided to sleep on the couch for the following nights because it was easier and I feared the trip up almost having tumbled down the stairs one or twice already. I went to work five days later after sneaking out of the house from the watchful eye of my family. Our routines started to go back to normal after Christmas break which the kids had spent at school catching up on all of the academic homework and class work they had missed.

I stayed with my brother for a while to try and wash away the memory of seeing Hermione and Nikolie again. The memory just kept returning and I would constantly cry myself to sleep knowing the mother of my children was still out there. I would have dinner ready for myself and Jesse every night but no one ate anything for fear of Voldemort finding me and the family. Jesse tried to comfort me but it never worked. One day when I left and went to work I saw a pair of deatheaters on the corner of the street starting to follow me.

I started running as fast as I could but tripped and stumbled right to the feet of Gellert who laughed at me pitiful attempt to escape the deatheaters. I tried to crawl back but was kicked in the back by the two deatheaters who had apparently walked up closely to me. My vision went blurry as I saw my brother run up to be with his wand pointed at the deatheaters while trying to help me. When I was brought back to the house I saw my daughter Elizabeth in the fireplace who had used magic to come home. She looked petrified as she saw me hunched over then got over the shock and ran over to help Jesse to carry me in.

_**Chapter Four: Time with My Daughters**_

"Dad! What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. Jesse replied by saying "Your father was attacked by deatheaters outside and I got to him in the nick of time." She rushed into my arms and gave me a huge hug as she started to cry. I asked her what happened and she said "Daddy, I have almost lost you so many times I don't want to lose you. You have to be more careful, I already lost mum, and I can't lose you too." I gave her a kiss and carried her to bed as she looked whiter then a ghost and threatened to faint. She awoke three days later and could hardly walk. She had had a fever of over 100º and was considerably weak. When she woke I was right there by her side.

She managed a weak smile when she saw my face. "What happened to you sweetheart?" I asked her. "I have been so over worked in school, I came home so I could relax a couple of days. I had over five essays do and it had to be at least three parchments full. I could not handle all of the work daddy." "What subjects are you taking honey?" I questioned her. She replied "Potions, Defense against the dark arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Flying, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination." "That's way too many classes hon, what are you doing taking all of those classes in your first year?"

She ignored my question as she stared right past me and into the eyes of her brother who gaped at her. "What happened to you sis?" He asked showing no hit of any feeling but his eyes showed concern and sorrow, his eyes bloodshot. "Damon what happened? What is it son?" I asked with panic in my voice. "Cassandra she… she…" his voice faltered. "What happened with Cassandra?" I got up and took Damon by his shouldered. "Her visions they have really taken a toll on her dad, she has been unconscious for twenty-five days. Charlie Weasley found her almost dead coming out of the Ravenclaw common room."

When I got to the door I realized I left Elizabeth in bed a rushed back over to her about ready to apologize but before I could she interrupted me by saying "Go she might not make it, go dad I will have Uncle Jesse bring me once I've gotten dressed." I left kissing her on the cheek as she started to get up and go into the bathroom. When I arrived at the Hospital wing I saw Charlie Weasley sitting next to her pleading with her motionless body to wake up.

I rushed up and asked him how she was he told me she was just barely hanging on to life. I felt tears flooding over my cheeks. I then heard Charlie say something I never heard anyone else say in my life to my daughter, he said "Cassandra please wake up baby, I love you and I can't live without you here with me, wake up please." I started to see her eyes starting to open and her arms flinch. I called for the nurse and she almost ran over when she heard Cassandra start talking to Charlie and us.

I wiped away my tears as fresh ones moved in. She asked how long she had been unconscious and Damon and I answered in unison "twenty-five days." She started to freak out and try and get out of bed because of all the homework she had missed. Just then we heard the double doors open and someone gasp. I turned around in horror to see Hermione standing in the doorway in total shock. In her arms she held Nikolie and behind her stood Ginny. She rushed over to her daughter and kissed Cassandra on the cheek. Damon stood in place shaken down to his very core.

_**Chapter Five: Reunion with Their Mum**_

"Mum…?" Damon stared in shock. "Now, who is this handsome young man?" Hermione asked jokingly. "Come give your mum a hug or are you to old for hugs now?" Hermione asked. "Never for you mum. I love you so much." Damon replied. Right then and there I knew what I had to do I got down on one knew and proposed to her once again. The first time I proposed she died slightly after to I repurposed and she said yes.

As we walked the corridors we talked about everyone and everything that had been going on for the past year. Then it dawned on Hermione "Where's Elizabeth?" Right when she said that we saw Elizabeth come running up the stairs with the largest smile in the world on her face. She ran right to Hermione and almost knocked her off her feet. The reunion between Hermione and the kids was magnificent to see.

Hermione came home with us along with Nikolie to visit his half brother and sisters. Nikolie was now five and just starting normal school in the city. He got along with everyone just fine and sat in Elizabeth's lap the whole time just laughing and playing with his siblings.

Hermione and I left the children alone in the dining room for a little while, while we went off to talk privately about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Voldemort). "Hermione how did you escape from Voldemort?" "The dummy forgot to put the protection spell on the dungeon to prevent anyone from using magic to get out. You would think a wizard that strong would think to put a simple charm on the place."

I left it to that for fear of Hermione getting suspicious when I glanced down through on her left arm I saw something I would have never had suspected from my beautiful fiancé. On her arm was The Dark Mark, Voldemort's Mark. I quickly looked away from her to hide the torture on my face from Hermione. I started to see my vision go fuzzy and clear up as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Dra, what's wrong babe? Why are you crying?" I just got up and left she then looked down and noticed the mark was showing she quickly got up ready to explain everything but I held up my hand warning her not to even bother. "Get out Hermione, I never want to see you again. You lied to the entire family and you're just not welcomed here anymore." It pained me to say that because the kids had just gotten their mother back and now I find that out.

"Say your goodbyes and then get out Hermione go." I said heartbroken. "Dr-" "Save it Hermione I don't have time for your pointless explanations that will only hurt the family more." I interrupted her. "Hay kids, I need to tell you something. I can't live here anymore, I'm sorry babies but I'm leaving and you can't come with me." Hermione said choking back sobs. "Mum! What are you doing we just got you back why are you leaving us again? Does it have anything to do with The Dark Mark because if it does we don't care we just care that you're her with us like a real mother." Damon said on the verge of crying.

I was about to break I could feel it; my heart was breaking as I watched my kids being separated from their mother once again. "Mommy please stay with us we can't live without you, you're our mother and we love you." Elizabeth pleaded with her mum. "Mum please I'm begging you to stay with us. We can't and we won't live without you, we refuse to." Cassandra finally spoke up and you could see in her eyes she was anything but joking.

_**Chapter Six: An Unexpected Event**_

Damon spoke up when his mother and I left the house. "We have to do something to make dad regret his decisions tonight. Who's with me?" "We are!" Elizabeth and Cassandra answered in unison. "Okay good now I have a plan." When I walked into the house I saw my kids huddled up in the corner arms on shoulders whispering to each other. When I went to my room I locked my door and collapsed to the floor sobbing silently to myself. I suddenly felt woozy then I heard a scream from down stairs, I got up to see what happened but blacked out.

When I awoke my children were sitting around me on the floor. The door had been broken down and panic was on everyone's face. It was clear that Cassandra had had a vision. When they saw me starting to come to they called Jesse in from outside the room. By the looks of it he looked like he had been sitting outside the door crying because his cheeks were wet and his eyes were bloodshot.

"How are you brother?" Jesse asked fear taking over him from something that had happened other then me. On his face he now wore a long gash across his right eye that ran down his cheek and reached the tip of his lip. As I was looking around I saw everyone's faces. Damon now had his right arm pressed against his chest. Elizabeth hid her face from my view as if ashamed of looking at me, and Cassandra had a sprained ankle and her arm gashed.

"What happened to everyone? Elizabeth look at me right now!" I demanded. Elizabeth turned her face toward me and I saw her face. Elizabeth had gashes all down her face and was bleeding dramatically. She started crying as she saw the pain in my eyes. She got up and ran crying from the room. "Jesse what happened to everyone?" I asked "We were attacked by deatheaters while you were unconscious. Cassandra saw the vision of them hurting you and she rushed right outside with Damon and Elizabeth. They never told me anything, the way I found out was I heard them scream when Cassandra got hurt. They all continued to fight for you until the end though."

I tried getting up but everyone stopped me. I ignored their pleas for me to stay still and got to my feet. I carried each of Cassandra to bed while Damon went to his room. I told Jesse to wait for me in the hall then went to cheek up on Elizabeth. I knocked on the door and then slowly opened it. "Baby? Are you alright?" As I walked in I saw my little girl crying in the bathroom washing her arms and trying to leave her face alone. I walked over to her and had her sit on the rim of the tub while I took a wet cloth and carefully washed her face to get rid of the blood.

As I washed off her face she cried silently to herself and when I finished I took her into a bear hug. When I left the room I saw Jesse on the hallway floor with his head in his knees. "Jesse are you alright?" I asked my brother sincerely. "It's all my fault Draco I let you down I am suppose to help you watch the kids I am the uncle and I failed you and the kids, I'm so sorry." I took my brother into my arms and hugged him. I got up and went into my daughters' room and asked them to come out for a minute then went to Damon's room and asked him to come out for a minute.

"Kids I have a question, is it your uncle's fault you got hurt today?" The kids all answered no in unison. Then each one walked up and hugged their uncle telling him face to face it was not his fault. Jesse stood up and hugged them back after finally stop crying. I was so proud of my children today because they fought for what they believed in.

_**Chapter Seven: The Meetings **_

When the kids when to school I would go to work and then come home and go to bed. Jesse was worried sick about me because I never talked anymore. I was tired with life because everything bad seemed to happen to our family. One day I got an owl from Hogwarts and it explained that all my kids had missed almost all their classes in the past month. I hung up the phone and called Damon's cell phone. "Hello, who's this?" Damon answered. "Damon it's your father I was wondering if you could come home for a minute with your sisters?" I asked my son. "Sure dad we will be home-" the line cut off and Damon finished the sentence in person as he walked up and hugged me.

"Hay son, how has classes be lately?" I asked innocently. "Alright why dad did the teachers call or something?" Damon replied. "Kids sit down please and listen closely." Everyone sat down on the couch and I sat in the chair opposite them. "I got an owl today saying you have missed your classes for the past month and are failing. Would you like to explain this to me now?" Cassandra's voice spoke up against the others "It's nothing daddy please may I get back to class?" "NO Cassandra Ann Malfoy you will listen to me now along with you two!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Dad what has gotten into you? Why are you so mad at us? It's not like you care about us we can see it in the way you look at us you never wanted us only mom did and then you kicked her out." I stared in shock as Cassandra scream right back in my face. "GET OUT NOW CASSANDRA GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE AGAIN!" I screamed. She got up and turned around before she slammed the door shut. "I'll go live with mom then." She said with tears in her eyes.

Damon and Elizabeth had never seen me blow up like that before and it showed on their faces. Jesse ran into the living room and right after Cassandra after he heard me scream. Damon and Elizabeth got up right after and ran after their sister. I collapsed onto the ground and sobbed deeply into my hands. I got up took a handful of floo powder and steeped into the fireplace and shouted "Hermione Granger's house!" I suddenly stood in the middle of Hermione's living room.

Hermione looked up from her book and looked stunned to see me. We heard a knock at the door. I whispered to Hermione to follow me for a minute and she did, she yelled from the kitchen she would be right there. I told her all about Cassandra and my conversation and she agreed with me. She cantered over to the door and answered it already knowing who it was.

There conversation went the same way ours did but without the _your not apart of this family anymore_ bit. I cried when I heard what nasty things the kids had to say about me behind my back. The only one who never said anything was Damon and Jesse. That night the guys came home to me and my daughters stayed with Hermione. I never felt so bad in my life knowing that my family hates me.

That was one of the main reasons I decided to go antagonize Voldemort and get myself killed. I knew the guys would try and stop me so I knew I would never tell them. First thing in the morning I got dressed and left without a word good bye. I found a portkey that took me to Voldemort and I was slowly kicked to death by Gellert. Right on the verge of death though the kicking stopped and I blacked out.

**_Chapter Eight: The Awakening and A Fresh Start_**

Don't ask why the kicking stopped but when I awoke I had an idea why. My daughters stood over me facing out with their wands pointed at on my left and Cassandra to my right. I just lied there as I heard a raspy voice say "He came to me not the other way around." And then Cassandra replied in a harsh tone "I don't care if he came here of his own free will or not he is my father and you don't mess with him unless you want to mess with the whole family." That's when I saw everyone else in the corner ready to help out if needed hiding behind a crate.

"Back down girls it's alright." I said standing up to face the source of the noise. Five yards away from me stood Voldemort with his pet snake Nigini ready to pounce to protect her master. "Well, well, well look who's finally awake. Took you long enough Draco!" Gellert replied reclining on the chair behind his master. "Why don't you say that to my face Gellert?" I spat at him as we stood nose to nose now. Gellert backed down after I stared him down for about three minutes.

That's when I heard Voldemort speak up, "Callie come out here baby." A little girl about seven walked out from behind the chair. "Draco met Callie, Callie met Draco. You're going home with the nice man today to live with him for six months." Voldemort demanded Callie. "Yes daddy" she squealed in terror. As she ran over to hide behind me, I stood up straight and spoke my mind to Voldemort, "Who are you to boss this little girl around like she's your slave. It's not right and she should be treated better then this." After I said this I ushered everyone out of the building and then went home with the little girl following closely at my heal.

When we walked through the threshold I noticed the small little girl had tears running down her flushed cheeks from the cold winter snow outside. "Callie, this is my family, my daughters: Cassandra and Elizabeth, my son: Damon, and my brother, Jesse." I said to her in a kind tone. "Where's my room?" Callie asked me in a hushed tone. "You will be staying in Damon's room because the girls already share a small bedroom. Damon would you show Callie to her room?" I asked Damon politely.


End file.
